At present when a market for information reproduction apparatus is growing, a higher quality of a reproduced signal is required for an information reproduction apparatus. At reproducing information while a higher quality of information being desired, when there are defects in the recording medium or dusts, fingerprints, or the like are attached to the recording medium, signals extracted by a pickup sometimes become unstable. However, if it is not the case that information can be stably reproduced even in such a situation, an information reproduction apparatus providing a higher quality of reproduced signal cannot be obtained.
Therefore, in a prior art information reproduction apparatus as disclosed in Japanese Published Patent Application No. Hei.10-106160, sag cancellation for correcting a transient state of a pickup is always performed to obtain an appropriate reproduced signal in response to unstable reproduction states.
Such sag cancellation that performs correction of transient to a signal has been a very effective means for improving stability of a reproduced signal after passing on defects.
In the prior art information reproduction apparatus, however, since correction of a transient is always performed to the signal which is extracted by a pickup, while a quality of a reproduced signal over defect parts is improved, the signals outside the defect parts are also compressed, thereby resulting in signal jitters being actually degraded.
The present invention is directed to the above-described problems, and has for its object to provide an information reproduction apparatus that can improve stability of a reproduced signal after passing over defects, as well as can reduce quality deterioration in the normal signal parts that have no defects.